Eddie And Raven Dilemma
by iamcluelesslol29
Summary: Raven is in a steamy love triangle...what will she do? will she experiment wit chels, or go for true love wit eddie! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beginning

"Eddie, why can't you come?" Raven said in a distilled tone.

"Raven, you don't understand. It's just not a good time", Eddie replied with seriousness.

Raven looked at him as if he had just left her abandoned to die. Eddie shrugged, and said, "I'm sorry, Rae", as he started walking away. Before he could get far, Raven pulled his sleeve, and demanded That he tell her what exactly was going on.

Eddie looked at her with disappointment as he said, "It's just… I don't know how to explain it. Raven, you know I love you, and that's all that should matter right now. I'll tell you when it's time." A hint of understanding came over Raven's face as she said, "okay, Eddie. Just let me know when you're ready." "Thanks, Rae."

After Eddie was done speaking, he gave Raven a kiss on the lips and walked toward his first class, Spanish. Raven watched Eddie walk away and couldn't help but think, "What is that Eddie up to? Maybe I should just… watch things for a little bit." Raven smirked, and just then…she started having a vision…

_(Vision)_

_Raven – Eddie, I'm sorry!_

_Eddie – No Rae, forget it…it's over._

_Eddie walked away to his locker, where he looked like he was looking for something when…_

_(End of vision)_

"Oh My God!" Raven screamed in disgust. " Are you alright?" Chelsea said accusingly. Raven looked at Chels, and thought to herself, "I have to make something up. If Chels finds out Eddie and I are together, she'll be crushed." "Rae…Hellooo?" Chelsea said in an annoyed way. "Yeah, Chels, I had a vision I was going to fail our test is chemistry today…" "Oh", Chelsea said.

Chelsea folded her arms across her chest, as if she was about to say something, when Raven interrupted her by saying, "So, do you have plans tonight?" Chelsea smiled and held her heart while she said, "Eddie is taking me out to a romantic restaurant tonight, and he told me he wanted to talk. Ohhh, Rae I'm so excited!" Raven gave Chelsea a confused look. She thought to herself, "Eddie better not be dating Chelsea. We've been going out for like…ever. I've gotta check this one out." Chelsea looked at Raven very confused as she asked, "Aren't you happy for me? Raven you knew I liked him for like… I don't know, the longest time. And you're not happy are you? Rae, do you like him?" Raven stared at Chels and had to think about what she was about to say carefully.

"Listen" Raven said calmly. "Nothing is going on, that I promise you. Chelsea smiled as she hugged Raven tightly. Raven couldn't help but think, "What have I gotten myself into this time! How will I ever tell Chelsea about Eddie and me now?" Chelsea stopped hugging Raven and saw the look on Raven's face. She was crying.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked Raven, clueless. "Good thing she's so clueless", Raven thought in her mind as she told Chelsea, "Nothing, its okay I just…just…I have to go." Raven ran away from Chelsea. As Raven was running, she heard someone screaming her name, so she looked back. She saw Chelsea; running like she had never ran before. Raven ran faster, occasionally looking back to see where Chelsea's position was. As Raven looked back at Chelsea, she ran into someone and fell right to the ground.

"Oh, you" Raven said sarcastically. "Raven, I can explain" Eddie said in a calm, panicked way. "Explain what, how u are now going out with both me and Chelsea. Yeah, I would definitely like to know about this, Eddie. "Raven said in an angered tone. "Yeah, I understand it's hard to believe, but I was taking her out to tell her about us. About how me and you are in love and nothing can change that."

Raven looked at him in a really sad way, and replied by saying, "Eddie, I'm sorry!" Eddie looked at her in a very disappointed way. He said, "No Rae, forget it…its over." "Oh, no my vision!" Raven thought loudly. Eddie walked over to his locker and pulled out a small box and gave it to her. He got down on one knee as he asked…"Will you marry me, Raven?"


	2. Mixed Feelings

"Wow Eddie, are you serious?" Raven said, so excited that she finally heard those words from Eddie. "Yeah Rae. I've decided that well, I love you and I'd like to make it, well you know, official." Edie replied with a smile. "Oh Eddie, I love you!" Raven said as she planted a big fat juicy one on Eddie's lips. "So, do you want to go out tonight?" Eddie said.

"I'd love to, Eddie. Afterwards… I have a little, well…surprise for you" Raven said mysteriously. Eddie looked at her in a confused state and asked, "What might that certain…surprise be?" Raven let out a giggle as she told him, "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it? I'll give you one hint, though. I was saving it for after our wedding." Raven winked at him and walked away.

Since Eddie was so clueless, as usual…he still didn't know what Raven was talking about. He had to think about it when meanwhile…Raven and Chelsea were hanging out at Raven's house, talking about…stuff... "Chels, I need to talk to you." Raven said in an unsure tone. "I do, too." Chelsea said confidently. "Maybe you should go first" Raven said.

"Okay, well here it goes. You know that whole thing about me liking Eddie?" Chelsea said. "Yeah, what about it…" Raven said in a depressed way. "I Lied." Chelsea said boldly. Raven looked at her and smiled. "Good, because I have something to tell you…"

"Not yet" Chelsea interrupted. "There's more." Chelsea told her in a reassuring tone. "C'mon girl, what more could there be?" Raven said, playfully. "Well… I think I might…" Chelsea started before being interrupted by Raven's mother. "Raven!" Tanya Baxter Screamed in anger.

"Hold that thought, Chels. What mom!" Raven yelled back at her. "Come here, right now. We need to talk" Tanya said. "Chels, I'll be right back. Ugh this doesn't sound good. Be right there, Mom!" Raven yelled. "Raven, are you failing Science again? I thought you learned your lesson after that time, with your science fair project. I guess not." Tanya said, seriously. "Mom, I can explain. I was………erg………umm……well it was more like…yes! Mom, I studied the wrong chapter. I swear mom, I did. Instead of studying the whole thing about calculating momentum, I read about uhmm……oceanography in the next chapter!" Raven said in her defense.

"Well…" Tanya started. "That just shows how much attention you pay in class. Raven I am very disappointed in you. Go to your room!" "Yes, mom." Raven said while she stomped up the stairs into her room.

While Raven was walking up the stairs into her room, she heard Chelsea talking to herself, so she decided to listen. As Raven crept closer and closer to her bedroom, she heard Chelsea clearer and clearer. Chelsea was saying, "Oh, Come on Chels! Put yourself together. How am I going to tell Rae? How will I tell her! She'll think I am weird…"

Raven felt really guilty about spying so she came in and said, "Back, Chelsea." "Oh, hey Rae, listen… I have to go, but……erg…call me later? Okay?" Chelsea said nervously. "Uhmm, alright Chels. I will call you later." Raven said.

"Oh, wait before I go…" Chelsea said to raven. Chelsea grabbed Raven's head and pulled it closer, as she maneuvered her tongue into her mouth. They shared a long, passionate kiss with Raven. It lasted for about two minutes. For some reason, Raven didn't want it to stop. Raven never thought about it before…but now, she loved Chelsea more than ever. After another minute, Chelsea pulled away and left the room quickly.


	3. Sexy Intercorse w Chelsea

Raven couldn't get to sleep that night. She never thought, never dreamed that she'd be attracted to Chelsea. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Chelsea, but she was afraid to do it. She thought Chelsea might find her weird and hang up. She had to do it, though, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello", Chelsea said in her normal, perky voice. "Hey Chels, its Rae." Raven said softly. "Oh, just the person I wanted to talk to", Chelsea said enthusiastically. "So, about today" Raven continued. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Rae. I mean, I didn't mean to freak you out…" Chelsea said, unsure of what Raven was about to say.

"Well, to be honest…I liked it. We should…do it again some time." Raven said. "Wow, Rae are u totally serious? Am I dreaming…oh please say I am not dreaming" Chelsea said hopelessly. "No Chels, this is real. I think I might have feelings for you, too." Raven said calm, but eager. "Meet me at my house tomorrow, at ten in the morning. I think I know what to do.." Chelsea said this followed by a click. Raven hang up the phone and no longer than two seconds later, it rang again.

"Hello", Raven said in a sexy voice (thinking it was Chelsea). "Raven, you stood me up! You said you'd be at my house and stuff, and you never showed….what's with that girl?" Eddie said in an angered tone. "Listen, Eddie. I got grounded and I wanted to call you, but my parents took my phone. I just got it back." Raven said in her defense. "Oh, sorry, Rae. Well can we meet tomorrow?" Eddie asked. "Umm… I don't think that's a good time for me…how about Sunday? How about The day after tomorrow?" Raven said. "Sounds good baby, Sweet Dreams." Eddie said.

"Bye baby" Raven said with a cute little voice as she hung up the phone slowly. "Oh snap!" Raven thought. "I forgot to tell Chels about me and Eddie…Aw No!" Raven had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She still managed to catch a few hours of sleep before it was ten a.m. Raven woke up, and made sure she dressed in the sexiest outfit she had, and put makeup on and everything.

She walked to Chelsea's house, and when Chelsea answered the door, Raven was greeted with a full on lip-lock. Still, Raven couldn't pull away. It was so intense, so fulfilling, she just needed more. Chelsea pulled away and smiled at Raven. All Raven could do is look at her lips and just go for another kiss.

This time it was longer, more intense. Chelsea could feel Raven put her hand up her shirt. Quite frankly, Chelsea loved it. With a little more battling of the tongues, Chelsea brought Raven up to her room. And closed the door lightly.

"Are your parents home, Chels?" Raven asked Chelsea, panicked. "No, they're away on business, they left this morning. I have the whole house to myself. So feel free to…well do anything."

"Sounds good, Chels" Raven said giving Chelsea a smirk. Raven laid Chelsea down on the bed, softly. She lowered her face to Chelsea's and gave her a big wet kiss. Raven then started licking Chelsea's neck. Chelsea playfully giggled because it tickled. Raven gave Chelsea the motion to take her shirt off, and Chelsea obeyed, seductively.

Raven looked at Chelsea's perky breasts, and started to squeeze them, lick them. She playfully licked Chelsea's nipple, and she heard Chelsea moan in pleasure. This gave Raven the opportunity to put her hand up Chelsea's skirt. She lightly rubbed Chelsea's clit, and heard Chelsea scream her name. Raven stuck her tongue out and moved to Chelsea's lower region. She licked slower, then faster, then slower, and then faster again.

Chelsea's moaning became more and more intense with every lick. She grabbed Raven's head and licked her lips. She started to make out with Raven, right then and there. Chelsea could taste the flavor of her own cum by kissing Raven. She found it hot.

Chelsea then led Raven into the shower, and drew a bath and told Raven to get in. Raven obeyed. There they were, hot, wet, and naked in a bath tub together. Chelsea went under water, and Raven didn't know what she was doing until she felt intense pleasure. Raven moaned, excited. Raven then got a picture of Eddie in her head, and told Chelsea to stop.

"What's wrong Rae? Did I freak you out?" Chelsea asked hesitantly. "No Chels, it's just that, I'm going out with Eddie." "Rae, it's okay. He doesn't have to know about us." "Chelsea, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I just feel so guilty." "Rae, don't think of it that way, its just…Wait, he asked you to marry him?" "Yeah, Chels, he did. And I accepted. I know we're young but, I just think I might love him. But then there's you…"

"Raven, I'm saying this as your friend, and your lover, that you can do both." "I don't know Chels, I feel so guilty. He gave me a ring for Pete's sake." "Why don't you just go home and think about it, Rae." Raven was in the middle of replying to Chelsea when…

(Vision)

(Eddie walks into Chelsea's bathroom)

Eddie – Oh my God, Raven you and…Chelsea…you're…you're…lesbians?

Raven – Eddie, this isn't what it looks like

Eddie – Rae, come on you're in a bath with Chelsea, naked!

Chelsea – hello, Eddie Best friends take baths together.

Eddie – Can it Chels, you got us into this. The least you can do is stay out of it.

Raven – don't yell at her. It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I wanted her.

Eddie – I find that hard to believe. Chelsea's had a crush on you since the third grade.

Chelsea – that's not true, I have since the sixth, thank you very much!

Eddie – shut up, Chelsea.

Raven – I'm sorry Eddie.

Eddie – no Rae, just forget it. Forget us. It's over. I want my ring back by tomorrow.

Raven – but Eddie…  
Eddie – no don't speak. You'll just make it worse. I just thought you were the one. But I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Raven.

(end of vision)

"What did you see?" Chelsea asked, panicked. Raven said, "Shh, Chelsea, I need to get out of here... Eddie's going to come in any minute. He's going to catch us!" Raven said. They heard Footsteps, and Raven quickly dove under the water as the door opened.


	4. My Worst nightmare

"Whoa! Sorry, Chels" Eddie said when he walked into the room. Eddie walked out of the bathroom, and sat on Chelsea's bed, waiting to talk to Chelsea.

As soon as Eddie left the bathroom, Raven emerged from under the water, gasping for air. "Chels, what am I going to do?" Raven said in a state of panic. "I don't know, Rae. Maybe you should try the bathroom window." Chelsea replied with a sudden idea.

"Okay, just let me get dressed." Raven said as she slowly walked out of the bubble bath. Bubbles covered Raven's body, so Chelsea didn't get too excited. Raven slowly wiped the bubbles off with a towel, and put her clothes on. With a final kiss from Chelsea, she started out the window.

"Chelsea, are you almost done in there!" Eddie screamed, impatiently. "Yeah Eddie, hold on one second." Chelsea screamed back to him. Chelsea put a towel over herself and slowly opened the door. Meanwhile, Raven was still on the roof, trying to figure out how she was going to get down.

Raven heard people talking, and the window was open. Raven decided to peek just a little bit. When Raven looked through the window, her worst nightmare had come true. Eddie had his hands all over Chelsea, and was totally making out with her. They stopped for a second while Eddie said, "So what do you want to do today, baby?" "Why don't we just get a little more…comfortable?" Chelsea replied, seductively.

"I like that." Eddie said as he took his shirt off. Chelsea pulled off her towel and revealed her goods to Eddie. Eddie seemed to really like them. He smiled as he sucked on her nipples. Chelsea leaned back on the bed as he slowly moved downward. He started licking her downstairs.

Chelsea closed her eyes and moaned. Eddie took off his pants. Chelsea smiled when she saw his mini-me. She bent down, and gave the best blowjob you could ever imagine! After this, Eddie laid Chelsea down on the bed, and stuck himself in her. "Ohhh, yeah do me good, Raven" Chelsea screamed as he went faster and faster. "What the fuck?" Eddie said as he pulled himself out of her.

Chelsea smiled innocently at Eddie. Eddie got up, and put his clothes back on. "Are you Bi, Chels?" Eddie asked, curiously. "I guess there's no sense in hiding it anymore. Yeah. I'm bi." Chelsea replied boldly. "Well, then… maybe we should all get together sometime for a threesome." Eddie said, excited.

"Maybe…" Chelsea said while she grinned. They shared another passionate kiss, and Eddie left. While Eddie was walking out the door, Raven was waiting for him, angered. "Oh, hey baby." Eddie said innocently. "Don't hey baby me, I saw everything." Raven said. "Wait, what were you even doing here?" Eddie said, curiously.

Oh Great. How would Raven explain this one! "Well…Raven started…"


	5. Oh, Wouldnt You like to Know!

"Well…What, Rae?" Eddie asked, impatiently. "I was hanging out with Chelsea. I thought you'd be mad that I blew you off for her. I promised her I'd hang today…that's all." Raven said. "Oh, well…then I guess I have some explaining to do…" Eddie started.

"Eddie, I don't think we should get married. You're just…too…unfaithful." Raven said quietly. "What?" Eddie started. "Are you serious, Rae? Do you know what I had to do to get you that ring! That thing cost me my dreams…and you just…"

"Eddie, I do really love you, but it's just not the right time. Obviously we need a break." Raven said. "Don't go telling me that, Rae. When ever couples take breaks…" Eddie said while doing bunny rabbit motions with his hands. "They never get back together."

"I don't know, Eddie." Raven said, looking down at her shoes. "What's not to know? Raven I love you. That thing with Chelsea meant nothing to me. I just…I don't know I saw the way you looked at each other, and it scared me! I had to see for myself" Eddie said, with a passion.

"Eddie, that doesn't mean you have to go and fuck her!" Raven screamed emotionally. "I know. Raven I made a mistake. One more chance?" Eddie asked.

"Fine. One more chance…"Raven started. "But if I catch anything like that again… it's over." Raven said, boldly. "Got it Rae. So are we still meeting tomorrow?" Eddie asked. "Sure, why not." Raven replied.

"Listen Eddie, I got to go. I'll call you later" Raven said as she waved goodbye. Eddie tried to kiss her, but she just gave him a dirty look and pushed him away. "I need to think about this Eddie. I don't know if I'll ever trust you again" Raven said as she walked away.

All Eddie could do is pray, just pray to god that Raven could forgive him. Eddie sat on Chelsea's front steps, and started to think. Chelsea came and sat next to him and said, "What's wrong, babykinns!" "Chelsea, don't call me that. You were a booty call…das it gurl. We're friends, friends with benefits. That's all we'll ever be."

"Phew, thank god. I just used you to get Raven jealous." Chelsea replied. "What?" Eddie asked, with his face twisted in a horrified look. "Do you like her?" Eddie asked, trembling at the face that he might have some competition.

"Hells yeah" Chelsea replied with a smirk across her face. "But why, Chels? Didn't she tell you…that she and I are getting married?" Eddie asked, pissed off. "Yeah, I knew. But hey…there's always the bachlorette party!"

Chelsea said with enthusiasm. Eddie started to say something before Chelsea got up, winked at Eddie, and closed the door. When Raven got home, all she could think about was Eddie, and how he could do what he did to her. It made her sick to her stomach. Then she thought, "Wait, I cheated on him, too. Only…he doesn't know about it. I think I owe it to Eddie. I owe him my forgiveness."

Raven picked up the phone, and punched in Eddie's number. "Hello?" Eddie said, upset. "Eddie, what's wrong, baby?" Raven said as she lied on her bed, so she could be more comfortable." Chelsea told me she likes you, Raven. I'm worried." Eddie said quietly so nobody but Raven could hear him.

"I know, Eddie. She told me already. And I still love you, don't I? I don't like her any more than a friend!" Raven said, reassuring Eddie that everything was alright. "Cool" Eddie replied with a much happier voice.

"Hey Eddie…" Raven said in a seductive voice. "Yes baby…" Eddie said with a really hot voice. "Guess where my hand is…" Raven said, all seductive and horny….


	6. Hmm

"Oh, wouldn't i like to know" Eddie said, smiling. "I think you would..." Raven said as she played with her bra strap. "Wait... Raven... I can't do this. I want to save this for our wedding. No matter how much it hurts. I want our first time to be on our wedding. Please...don't take this the wrong way, but i want it to be special." Eddie said, passionately.

"First time..." Raven thought in her head. "First time... haven't I spoiled that already...with an incredibly pleasurable time at Chelsea's house..." "Raven, are you there?" Eddie said, worried. "Did I scare you?" Eddie repeated.

"N-n-no" Raven said nervously. "Are you all right?" Eddie asked, accusingly. "No" Raven finally said. "What's wrong?" Eddie asked. "I have to go, Eddie. Please understand... family trouble." Raven said. "Well, then will you call later?" Eddie asked, pitifully.

"I'll try." Raven said as she hung up the phone. Raven walked downstairs, in her night gown and grabbed an iced tea. She sat at the kitchen table, and started to think. "What will i do, what have i gotten myself into..." Raven thought to herself. But at the same time she couldn't help but think of Chelsea.

Her flawless body, her incredible kisses, her...oh! HER EVERYTHING! As Raven was thinking about this, she heard a quiet knock on the door. She slowly stepped towards it, and discovered that it was Chelsea. Raven couldn't help but wonder...are we going to do it again? Raven was so looking forward to it.

Raven slowly opened the sliding glass door, and Chelsea started to make out with her. Raven slowly lowered her hands too Chelsea's butt. She squeezed it, and caressed it. Raven loved the feeling of Chelsea. She loved everything about her.

Chelsea pulled away after what seemed like only ten seconds. "Chelsea, it's eleven o'clock at night, what are you doing here?" Raven asked with a smile. "I missed you, that's it. Also, i wanted to help you arrange a bachlorette party!" Chelsea said with enthusiasm.

Raven smiled, as she gestured Chelsea to sit down at the kitchen table. She went and got Chelsea an iced tea, and sat down with her to talk. "About the party..." Chelsea started. "Yes..." Raven said smiling. "It's going to be a secret. I'm planning it for you. Don't worry...it'll be the best bachlorette party you ever had!" Chelsea said.

"Sounds good!" Raven said. "Well...looks like it's getting late..." Chelsea said as she headed for the door. "Wait..." Raven said. "Yea?" Chelsea asked. With that, Raven grabbed Chelsea's head, and brought it to hers. Hungry for saliva, Raven licked Chelsea's lips and moves into her mouth.

Slowly moving her tongue back and fourth, creating a pattern with Chelsea, Raven decided she would go a little further. Raven slid her hand up Chelsea's tight shirt. Raven took a hold of Chelsea's right breast, and she started kissing more intense, more wild. Raven finally pulled away. And hugged Chelsea goodnight, and closed the door.

Satisfied, Raven went up to her bedroom, and went to sleep. Raven dreamed naughty last night. But...It wasn't about Eddie or Chelsea... it was both of them, plus Raven. THREESOME!

**Hey peeps. I hope you liked this chapter. Lol not to much sexual stuff, but some. Just wait until next chapter! BACHLORETTE PARTY! not only Raven has a party...remember. Next chapter also includes EDDIE'S BACHLOR PARTY! STAY TUNED. ALSO...Thanks for the reviews. It really motivated me to write more!**


	7. Part 1 of The Bachlorette Party

**Okay, everyone. This is the Bachlorette party! Lol i know it's a fast jump...like a weeks worth...but i wanted to well... write!**

As Raven slept in her bed, She heard some kind of...ringing sound. She woke up, rubbed her eyes, and discovered that it was the telephone. Raven picked it up and said, "Hello?" in a really tired voice. "oh, sorry, Raven!" Chelsea apologized. "did i wake you?"

"No..." Raven said in a more appropriate voice. "Good, because i called for a reason. I have planned your party! It's going to be tonight! Just meet me at my house around...nine thirty. Everything is ready and my parents are still away on business. It seems that they enjoyed it so much they wanted to stay for an extra week...or two." Chelsea said.

"Sounds good, girl." Raven said as she hung up the phone. Raven was so excited... but there was only one problem. "What am i going to wear!" Raven yelled in her head.

As Raven was rummaging in her closet for something to wear, she found some very nice black mesh, and pink mesh fabric. "I almost forgot about these!" Raven said in her head. Raven drew a design, and was very satisfied with it. All she needed to do was get it done in time. Raven only had five hours left.

When it was about twenty minutes till Raven needed to be at Chelsea's house, she was finished with the outfit. It was a tight pink bra and thong set, with a somewhat dress over it made of black mesh. Raven loved the way it looked on her. Raven then put pajamas over it, and started walking to Chelsea's house. As Raven got to the door, she noticed that there was a note on the door.

"It said, "Meet me in the basement, Raven. There's a surprise waiting." Raven was a little bewildered, but she went into Chelsea's basement. When she walked in, she saw Bianca and Raven doing 69. The two girls didn't notice Raven, so they continued.

Raven sat on the couch and watched, pleasuring herself to the view. The girls started moaning, and Raven couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be in it. Raven slowly took all of her clothes off, and sat down on the floor next to them. She grabbed Bianca and pulled her to the floor, and started making out with her.

Bianca was an amazing kisser. When this was happening, Chelsea slowly parted Raven's lips and started to lick her clit. Up, down, side to side Chelsea went. Raven took a deep breath, and moaned. "Oh, Chelsea" Raven moaned loudly. Bianca began to lick Raven's clit, as Chelsea licked Bianca's.

This went on for two hours. Until they all came about three times. "Who woulda though Bianca was BI." Raven said to Chelsea. "Yeah, I've known since that one time, then you made her nice and stuff because you kind of fell on her... She kissed me and fingered me that night." Chelsea replied.

"Wow..." Raven said as she puled Chelsea closer to her. "Mmm, Raven I love you" Chelsea said as Raven went to kiss her. Raven took a breath and said, "I love you too, Chelsea." Raven said as she maneuvered her tongue into Chelsea's mouth. Chelsea hungrily Licked Raven's neck. Raven softly let out a moan.

She felt tingles down her whole body. Raven was so eager to do it again... but she didn't know how Chelsea felt. As Raven sat there, thinking... Chelsea Rubbed her hand on Raven's thigh. Raven looked into Chelsea's eyes and saw lust, love, and passion.

"I feel so bad" Raven said as she looked into Chelsea's eyes. "Rae, it's okay. Am i not good enough?" Chelsea asked. "No, it's not you. You're really good. I mean like, you're really good. Like i cant wait to have sex with you. It's just...Eddie" Raven said.

"Listen, Rae" Chelsea started. "I love you. I always will. Forever and always. I can wait for you. Just for now...we can be friends with benefits." Chelsea said. "Thanks, Chels" Raven said as she pulled Chelsea closer and kissed her lightly. Chelsea smiled and held Raven Tightly.

**HAHA this is the end of this chapter. I wanted to keep yah guessing. I promise i will update. Remember more reviews more chapters! LOL and i am psyched to have a number one fan. I didn't think i was any good. Thanks!**


End file.
